1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hopper having a bin and lid in which the lid can be slid horizontally into a fully opened position and then pivoted vertically into a holding position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural seeding machines such as row crop planters are provided with hoppers for holding seed, fertilizer or pesticides. These hoppers typically comprise plastic bins having a front wall, a rear wall, two side walls, an open top and a bottom wall having an outlet opening. The open top is closed by a detachable lid which may also be made of plastic. The lid and bin have a latching assembly for latching the lid to the bin when the lid is in its fully closed position. To load the bin, the lid is removed and seed or other product is poured into the bin through the open top. The lid may be provided with a hook so it can be mounted to the side of the hopper after it has been removed. The hook allows the lid to hang down vertically from the side of the hopper. This arrangement has not always proved satisfactory as the lids may blow away by wind gusts and depending how the farmer hangs the lids they may obstruct access to the neighboring bins.
In one currently marketed row crop planter the lids slide fore and aft along a track formed in the bin. With this design, when the lids are in their fully opened position, the lids extend horizontally rearward behind the bins obstructing the farmer's access to the respective bin and neighboring bins.